


A Final Wish

by sashimiprince



Category: To the Moon Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, F/M, Last wish, Love Confessions, TTM - Freeform, To The Moon, finding paradise, imposter factory, impostor factory, rosawatts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimiprince/pseuds/sashimiprince
Summary: Eva and Roxie help a patient with their final wish.
Relationships: Eva Rosalene/Neil Watts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Final Wish

Eva's hand floats near the door handle of Neil's apartment, but she just can't seem to turn it. She keeps taking deep breaths and counting to three, telling herself that once she gets to one she's opening that door, but she's found herself starting to count into the negatives quite a few times.

"It's okay," Roxie said, standing slightly behind her. "Take your time."

Eva took a ragged breath in. "I know I'm not getting anything done just waiting out here."

"Yeah, but it's no problem if--"

Eva grabbed the door handle and swung it open. No need to wait any longer. It wasn't going to delay the inevitable.

They see Neil, sitting on the couch in his apartment, lounging lazily on his phone.

He takes one glance at them, taking their presence in for a moment, before slumping into the couch and bringing one of his hands up to cover his face.

"Oh, shit," he sighed, mostly to himself.

Eva raised an eyebrow. "What? We haven't even said anything yet."

"Eva. We worked the same job. I'm sitting here, with no plans, nothing going on, and suddenly you and a technician walk in with lab coats and the most serious faces that I've ever seen."

Eva paused, pursing her lips together. She looked at Roxie, who looked back at her with an equally bittersweet expression.

"You're here to fulfill my final wish," he finished.

Eva took a breath before stepping forward. "Yeah," she said, walking towards him. "We are."

Roxie stepped up from behind her. "Uh, not to be too pushy or anything, but... speaking of, Neil... what is it that you want?"

Neil glanced at Eva, then at Roxie, then back at Eva before looking at the floor.

"This is kind of embarrassing,” he said, running one of his hands through his hair. “Uh, Rox, could I tell you? Alone?" He sent a small pointed look at Eva before looking at the floor again.

"What?" Eva said, genuinely confused. "I'm working your case. I'm going to know what you wished for whether you tell me yourself or not."

"I know that! I... just..." Neil took a sigh, and looked at Eva sadly. "Just... please. I can't tell you directly."

Eva looked at Neil in confusion, but decided that, for once, Neil was being completely earnest. He could barely meet her gaze, he was messing with his hands, and there was something so... desperately open about him now. The least she could do was respect his wishes.

Eva nodded. "Uh, yeah. Sure. I'll be right out here."

Roxie sent a confused look in the direction of Eva as she walked out, caught just as off guard as Eva by Neil's strange request. Eva shrugged slightly back at her before reaching Neil's door and exiting outside, closing the door behind her and waiting outside.

She couldn't hear anything from behind the door, and she wasn't planning on eavesdropping. She knew that it wouldn't really matter either way, the Neil in there was just a copy, after all. The real Neil was...

_Let's not think about that right now,_ she scolded herself. _He's a regular patient. Like one I deal with everyday. There's no need to get emotionally involved._

Eva stood outside that door for what felt like hours. She tapped her foot, braided her hair, counted bottles of beer, unbraided her hair, and tried as hard as she could to distract herself from whatever Roxie and Neil were talking about inside.

Suddenly, Eva heard the door open behind her, and quickly spun around to see Roxie standing there with a bewildered expression.

“...well?” Eva asked, after Roxie didn’t say anything for quite some time.

“He, uh...” she said, trailing off, trying to find the words to explain. She looked up at Eva, a small, deeply bittersweet smile on her lips. 

“He wants to marry you.”

Eva completely froze. She didn’t know how to respond-- out of all the inane things Neil Watts could have possibly wanted for his last wish, that was the last thing she would’ve guessed.

“He _what?”_ Eva said loudly, unable to contain her surprise and deep confusion.

“That’s what he said,” Roxie said quickly, attempting to explain to Eva what happened. “He said that he’s been in love with you for quite some time, and he never got the courage or the chance to say what he wanted, and the longer he waited... the less he thought he was going to be able to go through with it. But he said he couldn’t let himself, uh...” Roxie took a deep breath before continuing. “Before at least giving himself a chance at a life with you.”

“That’s-- no, that can’t be true,” Eva said. “Was he messing with you? He was probably messing with you. He’s always pulling stupid--”

“Eva,” Roxie said, putting her hand on Eva’s shoulder comfortingly. “He was telling the truth.”

Eva paused, looking at her friend whose eyes were starting to get glossy. She prayed that this was some kind of sick joke-- one that she’d be mad at him for years, of course, but she’d get over it, they’d be okay, and at least he’d still be alive. 

“And he didn’t think to tell me this whole time?” Eva said, her voice getting progressively louder as she continued. “He had his whole life, basically, I mean-- he could’ve told me way back in high school, or when we were working together, or whenever we were hanging out, just... just not on his deathbed!”

Roxie winced slightly at the word deathbed, but still responded. “I mean, you know how it is, Eve,” she said in a calming voice. “Most of our patients’ wishes aren’t something completely out of the realm of possibility. They’re something that they just simply weren’t brave enough to do in their real life.”

“But... he...” Eva continued, not quite sure how to put her emotions into words.

She’d known Neil almost her life. They grew up together-- from him being the nerdy kid on the playground who loved to share his dinosaur facts with anyone who would listen, which most of the time fell to Eva’s responsibility, to the theatre kid in high school, to the fresh college graduate who had no clue what he wanted to do with his life, so he followed Eva, to... what he is now.

A young doctor dying on a hospital bed wishing that he could’ve been just an ounce braver than he was when he was alive.

“I think the only thing we can do now is focus on the task at hand. Fulfilling a patient’s wish. It’ll keep your mind off... everything... at least for a little while,” Roxie said.

Eva forced herself to smile in response.

Right.

Like that’s what she was worried about right now.


End file.
